MI VERDADERO SUEÑO
by ShaDark
Summary: Estaba olvidando,cuantro años y aun lo hacia; curaba mis heridas inexistentes. recordaba cada momento,pero vivia mi vida y mi sueño.Aunque los recuerde y extrañe estaba donde pertenecia.Pero nunca espere verlo despues de 4 años en mi ventana...inuyasha.


Hola mis queridos lectores…aquí les traigo esta historia…no sé, pero la quise escribir, me siento un poco mal porque debería estar escribiendo otras cosas pero al ver el resultado, va mermando la culpabilidad.

Deberás espero que les guste esta historia…de laguna manera se salieron algunas lagrimas al escribirla… espero la disfruten.

Posdata…la cursiva va como recuerdos…no se me enrreden.

A leer se dijo!!!!

* * *

**MI VERDADERO SUEÑO**

**One-shot**

Me encontraba sentada en mi cama…mirando el vacio de las blancas paredes de mi habitación.

Oír el silencio, la simplicidad de la noche el murmullo del viento y la agonía de la soledad.

Hace ya cuatro años que me había alejado de la época antigua, de los viajes peligrosos, de las constantes aventuras arriesgando mi vida, del dolor de ver sufrir a mis amigos.

_De las lagrimas de la derrota, del dolor, de la felicidad, de la amistad, de la compañía…de él._

_No me lamentaba de haberlos conocido, es más los quería mucho y los recordaría por siempre._

Pero tenía que aceptar que ese no era mi mundo, no era mi sueño y tampoco era mi vida.

Desidia dejar de lamentarme por hoy y me recosté finalmente en mi reconfortante y cómoda cama; conciliando el sueño y dejando descansar mi mente para comenzar nuevamente un día de mi vida y mis verdaderos sueños.

…

..

.

Me levante normal…como siempre, con un poco de felicidad al despertarme.

Era agradable sentir el calor de un nuevo día, era agradable levantarse sana y segura, en la protección de tu hogar.

Me levante lentamente, como lo hacía últimamente hace cuatro años… caminando y disfrutando cada paso.

Sonriendo a mi familia y alegrándome de verlos sanos y salvos, sin ningún raspón, sin sangre…sin lagrimas.

Sentía un poco de nostalgia pero se iba al ver el radiante rostro de mi madre en las mañanas.

Se iba con cada palabra de amor susurrada en mi hogar.

De cada buen momento que se vivía con mi familia.

Me dirigí hacia el baño; dispuesta de ir a la universidad como lo hacía y continuar con mis sueños.

Me desvestí lentamente… memorizando nuevamente mi cuerpo libre de algún morado o herida que tuviera.

Estaba limpia del pasado aunque a veces llegaran los recuerdos.

_Siempre hubo momentos felices._

_Momentos tristes._

_Momentos de furia._

_De desilusión._

_Pero estábamos unidos y lográbamos sobrellevarlos._

_Los ignorábamos y continuábamos nuestra misión, nuestra meta._

Pero al final todo termina…

…

..

.

Me metí en la ducha, deje que el agua me acariciara y reconfortara mi rostro.

Deje que le agua volviera a limpiar las heridas inexistentes, el dolor que aun no se iba.

Acaricie mi cabello mientras el agua me envolvía.

_Me tranquilizaba…recordé como lo solía hacer Sango… masajear mi cabeza mientras tomábamos un baño juntas…sus manos atravesar mi cabello me tranquilizaba y me alejaba de los problemas._

Salí de la ducha y envolví mi cuerpo en la toalla.

Comencé a caminar nuevamente a mi habitación.

Busque mi ropa y nuevamente estaba preparada para continuar mi vida

Salí de mi casa, me despedí de todos normalmente.

De camino encontré a Hojo…mi novio.

Después de un tiempo, supe aprecias las locas ideas de Hojo y me alegro siempre que él estuviera ahí acompañándome…después de haberme ido y dejando atrás lo sucedido…el estuvo ahí, nunca se rindió, siempre me espero y eso fue lo que hizo que ahora estuviéramos juntos.

Me sonrió como siempre lo hacía…se la devolví igual de radiante; realmente me alegraba de tenerlo cerca y contar con su compañía.

Al ver su rostro feliz no pude evitar recordar otro rostro…pero estos mostraban lo contrario.

—_Porque te vas Ahome—susurro Sango._

—_No es el lugar al que pertenezco— _

—_No nos olvidaras… ¿cierto?— dijo Shippo entre lágrimas._

—_Claro que no…yo siempre los recordare; a todos—dije susurrando lo ultimo quedamente observando a lo lejos los dorados ojos de Inuyasha mirarme con tristeza._

_Le devolví la mirada…le sonreí, pero sé que esto no lo convenció, yo tampoco me convencí…sentí el amargo nudo atravesar mi pecho mientras mis mejillas se alzaban en una falsa sonrisa, en una última mirada de alegría._

_Pero todos sabían que era mentira._

…_pero nadie dijo nada._

_Lo dejaron pasar…lo aceptaron, se fueron, siguieron su rumbo, sus vidas, sus sueños…como yo lo haría._

_Nos miramos todos nuevamente antes de comenzar a partir e irme a la época antigua._

_El no me siguió…no pensé que lo hiciera, pero si anhele que hubiera sucedido._

_Antes de irme por el pozo recordé que el ya había escogido; no tenia porque seguirme el ahora estaba con Kikio…su amada Kikio._

Aleje esos pensamientos y agarre gentilmente la mano de Hojo contra la mía.

El me devolvió el gesto y caminamos juntos hacia la universidad.

Como una pareja normal y feliz.

…

..

.

Me despedí de Hojo…un beso cálido y tierno, como solo los sabia dar el.

Deseaba amarlo tanto o igual a como ame a Inuyasha…y lo lograría.

Siempre me lo repetía.

Y no me rendiría hasta lograrlo.

La casa estaba vacía…todos se habían ido, no me extraño últimamente lo hacían muy frecuentemente.

Así que me encontraba nuevamente en mi casa y segura.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, me cambie y comencé a adelantar los deberes que tenía pendientes.

Las cosas se iban rápido mientras no pensabas en eso…simplemente era dejar correr el tiempo y seguir.

"Todo iba a mejorar"…era mi frase de apoyo y era lo único que tenia para darme.

El tiempo se escurrió entre mis manos mientras me concentraba e mi tarea…pronto el cansancio me abrumo y me dirigí a mi cama contenta del da que había tenido.

Si contratiempos y normal.

…

..

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, me desperté lentamente.

Aun estaba de noche, eran las dos de la mañana.

Todo estaba normal.

Me volví a recostar en mi cama, intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente pero el sonido me alerto.

Se oía como una uñas arañar mi ventana.

Desesperadas y con delicadeza.

Me acerque lentamente a esta.

No sabía qué hacer, tal vez era peligroso, pero el pensar que talvez era algo importante me gano.

_Recordé que Inuyahsa solía venir a tocar la ventana para abrirle…me sorprendía siempre que lo hacía._

_La mayoría de veces era para llevarme de nuevo a la época antigua, a batallar, a acompañarlo._

_Cuando me despedí de ellos…esperaba ansiosamente que esa ventana sonara, que estuviera el brillo de sus cabellos plateados contra la luna llamándome._

_Pero me canse de esperar a que eso sucediera después de 1 año._

…_no vendría._

Corrí lentamente las cortinas…tratando de no llamar mucho la atención.

El miedo se había ido…me sentí familiar al hacer la acción…

…un dejavu.

Y las lágrimas salieron inevitablemente al ver el brillo de su cabello.

Pero me sorprendió su rostro…frio y triste.

Estaba decaído, abrí la ventana lentamente.

El entro sin yo permitirlo…típico de Inuyasha.

O sonrió...no dijo hola…solo se acurruco en pecho y se dejo caer.

Yo no dije nada…lo deje hacerlo, deje que estuviera ahí.

Sonreí internamente…tristemente pero lo hice.

El estaba aquí.

No sabía sus razones, no seseaba saberlas, tal vez me dolerían a mí.

Lo deje solo estar.

No era un sueño…eso me alegro aun mas.

Todo estaba sucediendo.

Lentamente me levante y lo arrastre conmigo hacia mi cama.

El se dejo caer y me llevo consigo.

Su rostro estaba oculto en mi pecho…

Su respiración era tranquila pero forzada.

Algo lo agobiaba pero no se lo preguntaría…no quería arruinar el momento.

Le acaricie su espesa y suave cabellera.

Tratando de tranquilizarlo.

No supe que mas hacer.

Y el se movió…sus ojos me atraparon y sus labios se posaron en los mios sin yo preverlo.

Estaban fríos y dolía el tocarlos.

Era algo que siempre quise y lo obtuve después de tantos años.

El beso fue doloroso…ambos mostrábamos nuestra angustia, pero la mia se iba disipando conforme parte de mis deseos se hacían realidad…yo lo quería a él, deseaba un beso de él.

No perdería la oportunidad.

Pero al contrario de el…seguía sintiendo esa fuete prensión en las leves caricias que me daba sus labios.

Eran torturantes…vea cada triste movimiento en ellos.

Me dolió…pero estaba feliz.

Extraña combinación…extraño sentimiento; y lo peor de todo era que no quería que se detuviera…deseaba ese daño, deseaba tranquilizarlo…deseaba olvidar.

Sus manos se adentraron por la tela de mi pijama…acariciando, su roce era necesitado.

Mis manos se movieron a su cabeza dejándole claro mi aprobación.

El quieto levemente mi camisa e hizo lo mismo con la de el… liberando su musculoso y fuerte pecho.

Su lengua toco mi abdomen y lenta y torturantemente subía por mi abdomen hasta alcanzar mi pecho y besarlos suavemente.

Sentía que él buscaba algo en mí.

Pero me deje llevar nuevamente por los suaves movimientos de la lengua de él sobre mi piel.

Sus caricias continuaban aumentando…necesitando…exigiendo…buscando.

Era casi un movimiento desesperado, pero triste.

Subió a mi cuello…lo mordió levemente, lo beso.

Llego a mi lóbulo y hablo por primera vez.

—_Te necesito—_

Pero de alguna manera supe que esas palabras no eran para mi…me hería o misma, y no quería parar de hacerlo.

El me libero del resto de la ropa que me cubría…al igual que él se despojo de la suya.

Comenzó nuevamente con sus besos necesitados sobre mi piel.

Mis manos se movían libremente por su pecho.

Bajaban ocasionalmente y acariciaba su hombría… haciéndolo gemir.

Intentaba arañar su espalda peo era inútil…era una piel dura como el hielo…pero que tarde o temprano se derrite.

Lo sabía porque ahora su piel tenia leve rastros cristal en su piel…brillaba por la leve luz de la luna.

Acaricio mi cabello… recorrió cada curva con sus garras… beso cada rincón que existía en mi cuerpo.

Sentí sus manos agarrar mis piernas…las abrió lentamente y entro rápidamente.

Experimente un inmenso placer…pero aquel me dejo un leve amargor en mi garganta.

Los movimientos desesperados y necesitado de el surgieron.

Eran hermosos pero se sentía su hambre.

Los gemidos salían de mi boca.

Traspasando el aire de nuestra respiración.

Se aferro fuertemente a mi cuerpo…oculto su rostro en mi cabello y pude sentir las frías gotas rozarme.

Sentí las lagrimas de el atravesar mi pecho y morir con el calor de nuestros cuerpos unidos.

Las mías salieron igualmente.

Lloramos en silencio.

Mientras nos amábamos a nuestra manera.

La única que había sucedido y la que acepte.

Estaba feliz pero también triste.

Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos…las embestidas más dolorosas y placenteras.

Los gemidos más fuertes… sus dedos seguían recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Apretaba mis pechos…arrancando quejidos.

Sentí venir mi orgasmo…me aferre a las sabanas, el agarro mi cara y me beso intensamente mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían a ritmos de la adrenalina…bañados por las olas de placer que inundaban nuestros cuerpos.

Lentamente se fue desapareciendo…al igual que el beso se fue acabando.

Salió de mí… y se acurruco en mi pecho.

Estábamos agitados…le acaricie la espalda mientras recuperábamos la respiración nuevamente.

Mientras volvíamos a la normalidad de nuestros mundos.

Mientras se asimilaba la situación.

Se levanto de la cama…se sentó al borde.

Me miro de reojo y sonrió tristemente.

Fue una imagen hermosa…sus ojos aun derramaban lagrimas…las sombras que proyectaba su rostro ocultaban parte de su expresión...Pero estaba triste.

.comenzó a vestirse…cuando finalmente lo estuvo volvió a mírame…no sabía como descifrarla pero estaba un poco más tranquilo de cómo había llegado antes de entrar a mi habitación.

Repentinamente la imagen de ella cruzo mi mente y broto de mis labios dolorosamente.

—la hallaste…la pudiste encontrar en mi cuerpo— dije amargamente…él no se sorprendió.

Sonrió tristemente.

—_No la halle aquí. — _

Le devolví la sonrisa…igual de amarga que la de èl.

Las lágrimas salieron nuevamente.

El dolor volvió a recorrerme…pero yo lo había aceptado.

Solo era cuestión de seguir y ya.

—_Adiós Ahome—_

Y sin más salió por la ventana, dejándola abierta… dejando entrar el frio de la noche.

Agobiando mi existencia.

Llore nuevamente…pero sola; como siempre.

Me levante vi por ultimo la luna y cerré la ventana dejando la cortina abierta.

Mi teléfono sonó…lo conteste automáticamente, sin analizar si era bueno o no.

— ¿alo?—

—Ahome…soy Hojo; ¿estás bien?—

—Si lo estoy—mentí…no quería hacer preocupar a Hojo.

—Siento haberte levantado, es solo que me preocupe…sentí que estabas mal—

—Gracias…estoy bien, vuelve a dormir, te veré mañana— le dije amablemente…

—Llámame si te sucede algo ¿sí?—

—Lo hare—

—Te amo…descansa—

Mire por ultimo la luna y susurre…

—Yo también te amo— susurre por último, y finalmente el colgó.

Mire tristemente el cielo…deseando que el mensaje lo escuchara el hibrido.

Que escuchara que aun lo amaba.

* * *

Ta tannnnn…=`)

Que les pareció…dejen sus RW…son necesarios para conocer sus opiniones…no me dejen morir solita…dejen mi regalo de navidad…un bello RW motiva mi musa y alegra mi corazón..GRACIAS SCARLETH POR TODO Y A FLOR ;) SE LES AGRADECE SU APOYO..

Gracias por leerme y nos leeremos pronto.

Posdata… odio a Inuyasha y su debilidad y confusión por esa bruja kiaaaaaaa…Kikio!!!! Te odio…

Besos

ShaDark


End file.
